


You should eat soup when you're ill, right?

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Key hated being sick’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should eat soup when you're ill, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ on: 29/04/2011
> 
> Another old one, still...enjoy.
> 
> Xx L xX

Key was laid in bed with the duvet cover wrapped around him like a cocoon – he was still shivering and he felt like he would never warm up … that is of course; until merely 5 minutes later when he is thrashing around and sweating; wanting nothing more than to throw the duvet onto the floor and curl up in a ball. Yes, this was it… the very first day in a very long time that THE Kim Kibum was sick!  
  
Key hated being sick because not only did he physically feel awful but he hated the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t control his body and make it feel normal again. Key hated not being able to control things, especially when one of those things was his very own body. So needless to say; he was a little more ‘bitchy’ than normal as Minho so delicately put it … or a little more ‘whiny’ as Taemin so kindly stated. Either way, Kibum was having the worst day of his year so far and nothing could cheer him up right now.  
  
Enter the boyfriend … AKA Kim Jonghyun, yes that’s right, that bubbly but often sulky little puppy the band liked to call their lead singer. Jonghyun may have had his share of whiny moments and sulky strops, but NOTHING! And he repeats this even louder to Onew’s startled face ‘NOTHING …. Is more annoying than a sick Key!’ He says this as if it is something that the leader can click his fingers and just solve… yes we all know that when it comes to Kibum and his mood, there is practically nothing that the leader can do to make it any better; in fact he often just ends up making things a whole lot worse with his sangtae.   
  
So…. going back to Jonghyun, well, instead of being the good boyfriend he should be and dealing with an ill Key … he decides to just make things worse by walking around the dorm and complaining to anyone he finds about Key’s so called ‘irrational’ behaviour. Yes, you heard me correctly, Kim Jonghyun is FAR from the perfect boyfriend, and Key just wishes that in a case like this … he would be at least a little considerate of how he is feeling.  
  
Instead, the task of looking after and doting on Key is left to Onew. Taemin and Minho have ‘gone for a walk’ which Onew translates as ‘gone on a date to get away from Key.’ And Jonghyun has headed into the recording studio to finish up some tracks for their new album. Onew knows that all he has to do is be a good leader and stick it out until Key is feeling better but he can’t help but wonder why HE can’t go on a date or go to work instead. I guess Onew is just far too nice of a person to actually leave a sick [whiny, bitchy and annoying] Kibum to fend for himself. That! Onew thinks, is probably his biggest weakness.  
  
All evening Onew fetches things for Key, he brings him blankets and cold, damp towels. He makes sure Key manages to shower and change so that he will feel better. He attempts to make soup to which Kibum just glares at him and says ‘Why did you make soup? I’m not a child I can still CHEW solid food!’ to which Onew stutters and explains that ‘Soup is a custom food for when people are sick and he has no idea why, but it’s in all the films so it must be correct…..right?’ After being called delusional and told he doesn’t live in a Hollywood movie, Onew simply manages to put Key in an even worse mood. After an agonising evening, Key finally manages to drift off to sleep and Onew can finally rest.  
  
Around an hour or so later, Jonghyun re-appears thorough the doorway with a cheery ‘Hey Hyung!’ but after a stressful evening Onew simply shrugs and heads to his room for some well earned sleep. Jonghyun then ventures into his and Kibum’s room to check up on his boyfriend; and what he sees is the most beautiful sight. Kibum is fast asleep and tucked into his covers, some of his fringe still covering his face but his eyes are peaceful and soft. This is the first time today that Jonghyun hasn’t seen him with a frown on his face. As he ventures closer he moves Key’s fringe from his eyes and lightly kisses his cheek before beginning to leave the room and let Key rest. However, he feel s a hand tugging on the bottom of his shirt so he turns to face Key and sees him looking up with the cutest small smile on his face.   
  
‘Hey, where have you been?’ Key asks with sleep still hanging in his words.   
  
‘At the studio, working on some stuff… but how are you feeling? Any better?’ Jonghyun says, a frown now on his own face from concern.  
  
With a slight hint of animosity in his tone, Kibum replies; ‘I’m ok, Onew took good care of me… even if I was being irritating.’   
  
A large sigh leaves Jonghyun’s mouth … ‘Listen Key I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten stressed at you and complained to everyone; I wasn’t being a very good boyfriend was I?’   
  
Key looks back at him with the slightest smirk ‘Not really … so tell me, how have you planned to make it up to me this time? … another bracelet? Dinner? A holiday maybe?’  
  
A cheesy grin plasters itself across Jonghyun’s features as he replies with ‘None of those… close your eyes, it’s a surprise.’  
  
So Kibum closes his eyes, waiting for what Jonghyun is going to give him and that’s when he hears it … Jonghyun is humming a beautiful melody and then he begins to sing:  
  
‘It’s bittersweet, this feeling I have…  
It’s something I can’t contain,  
Something I want to throw away  
But I cannot bare the pain.  
  
As much as I want to throw it out,   
My heart is still attached,  
It aches for this feeling to remain,  
Even if they are mismatched.  
  
Kibum, I love you  
Kibum, Saranghae  
I hate how you make me feel  
I love how you make me stay.  
  
I hate how you’re all I think about,  
I love how you smile,  
I hate that I sometimes hurt you,  
So I’m sorry all the while.  
  
This feeling I have inside  
This feeling is love  
This is all I ever want to feel  
It is Love Love Love.  
  
After Jonghyun had finished, Key slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling and tears swimming in his eyes. This time Key was sure, Jonghyun was really sorry and he was defiantly the one that he wanted to love and be with forever.  
  
‘Wow…Jjong that was…. Thank You. It was so beautiful … I’m sorry I was being so difficult earlier and I promise I will try and be a little less angry when I’m sick.’ …. ‘Oh god! Poor Onew! He must be so angry at me…I even shouted at him about making me soup!’  
  
At this Jonghyun just chuckled ‘Key…you were sick, it’s not your fault… I’m sure hyung will understand and your welcome, but don’t be sorry… I should be less selfish and be a better boyfriend to you.. If I was the sick one, I know you would be there for me.’  
  
Kibum smirked and replied ‘Yes! You should be sorry, you should be less selfish and if it were you I would be right by your side…because I love you Kim Jonghyun.’   
  
Jonghyun just smiled but looked at the floor. ‘Yah! Seriously Jonghyun, if you think I’m mad at you your wrong, I’m just simply stating that I am right … and if you don’t hurry up and kiss me then I’m going to make you look after me AND Onew Hyung ALL day tomorrow in punishment for you making him look after me today.’  
  
And with that, Kibum had Jonghyun’s lips on his faster than he thought was possible… Kibum smiled into the kiss and ran his hand across the back of his boyfriend’s neck…thoroughly enjoying the way Jonghyun was kissing him like it was the end of the world.  
  
Key always knew how to get his own way. Sick or no sick… Key could definitely get used to kisses like these.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
